<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mixed up by novocaine_sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082222">mixed up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea'>novocaine_sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “Will you come to my room later?” Tsumugi asks him, looking every bit as innocent as Omi knows him to be.<br/>“Of course, but isn’t Tasuku coming back today?” He’s sure Tasuku had said Thursday, but Tsumugi would know better than him.<br/>“Don’t worry, he won’t be back until tomorrow.”</i><br/>Or, the one in which Tsumugi wants to try something new with his boyfriend, but unfortunately, he gets the dates mixed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mixed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short that I couldn't keep out of my head~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Omi looks around to make sure there’s nobody lurking, nobody to see him at Tsumugi’s door late at night. It’s after dinner and mostly everybody has either retired to their rooms or are in the lounge. Tsumugi is for sure here, and he takes a deep breath before knocking. His palms are uncharacteristically sweaty, like how they get before every show. It’s not like he hasn’t been to Tsumugi’s room under these circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you come to my room later</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tsumugi had asked him earlier while they were tending to the garden, picking fresh vegetables to cook for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi hadn’t been too off guard, but he glanced over at him confused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, but isn’t Tasuku coming back today?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tasuku is out of town for a guest role, and Omi is sure he’d said Thursday. Omi figures that Tsumugi knows better than he does however, since they room together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, he won’t be back until tomorrow. See you later</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tsumugi had touched his shoulder in quiet reassurance and brought their peppers inside. Omi hadn’t given anything else a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his fist, he raps his knuckles against the door three times. There’s shuffling from the other side and then it opens to reveal Tsumugi, dressed down and casual. A warm smile blooms on his face and he reaches out to grab Omi’s wrist, tugging him inside. Omi struggles to not trip over his feet, but he manages to stay upright, the door shutting behind him. Tsumugi grins cheekily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager?” Omi teases, letting Tsumugi pull him this way and that. Through the room, up the ladder of his bed, pushing Omi flat on his back against the pillows. Yes, eager might be the word to describe it. It’s the last night they can be together with no interruptions, not Tasukus or Taichis to walk in. Not that they mind, but maybe Tsumugi has something else in mind, something else for them to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” It’s coy, punctuated with a smirk as Tsumugi sits beside him. Omi enjoys this side of him, the side that’s only for Omi. It’s a nice contrast to the Tsumugi that everybody else gets to see, the Tsumugi that’s soft and innocent. Omi loves both versions of him, the coy and the innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come here,” Omi beckons him down, makes the first move in pressing their lips together, thumb and fingers gently caressing Tsumugi’s chin. Nimble fingers card through his hair as Tsumugi situates himself on his side, tangling their legs together. The closeness, the intimacy, Omi has never wanted something so bad until he’d gotten with Tsumugi. Now he looks forward to these moments, when they’re alone, or stolen kisses under the stairs and in the garden when the moon is shining and the stars are bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi pulls away but keeps their lips only a centimeter apart, “I want to try something new.” And with that, he gets Omi on his back, bringing one leg over him to sit down on his hips. The cheeky smile is back, hands rucking up Omi’s shirt to press against his abdomen. Omi won’t complain, and his own hands touch Tsumugi’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t new,” Omi teases gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi giggles and leans forward to whisper in his ear; he catches the word ‘chains’ and Omi honestly doesn’t remember anything after that. He’s kissing Tsumugi again, lips smacking together a little more fervently this time. His shirt is off and there are cold hands touching every part of his front now, making Omi shiver when they pass over a particularly sensitive spot. Omi is ready to pull back so he can remove Tsumugi’s shirt too, because this is ultimately where this is going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the door unlocks, and opens, and the warmth of Tsumugi is no longer on top of him, but beside him. A pillow is pressed to his face, hiding him from view, or at least attempting to. Omi’s a big guy, so it’s kind of hard to hide him, even from this high up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taachan!” Tsumugi calls in surprise and Omi lets out the quietest of sighs. “You were supposed to be back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I told you I was coming back today,” Tasuku says flatly. Omi tries to remain still, but there’s no use when Tasuku sighs. This isn’t the first time this has happened, Tasuku coming in when he and Tsumugi are in a compromising position. At least he has pants on this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were coming back tomorrow,” Tsumugi says forlornly, removing the pillow from Omi’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to check again,” Omi finally says, sitting up. Tasuku is staring at them, a deadpan expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is heavy and Tasuku looks tired. Of course he is, he just traveled a long distance to get back home. Omi pulls his shirt back on, offering an awkward smile to the two of them as they somehow communicate telepathically. Omi climbs down the ladder, jumping off the last few steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave. Sorry about this, Tasuku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku just shakes his head. “It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is certainly, not fine, especially when this has happened before, but living in a dorm and being in a relationship is hard. They can’t do as much as they’d like, and Omi is too embarrassed to seek out other places in which they can just have some time together. He doesn’t want anybody to see them or get the wrong impression, even though their opinion doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you later, Tsumugi,” Omi promises, looking back to find Tsumugi where he left him. Tsumugi is pouting, either because he was interrupted or because he didn’t get a goodbye kiss, which is Omi’s bad, but he still looks adorable regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you,” Tsumugi sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi wonders when they’d become such teenagers about their love as he quickly closes the door behind him, hearing a muffled conversation beyond the closed door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>